Suwako Moriya
"If you don't get more visitors, or if Kanako does anything strange...come see me about it, okay?" General Information Suwako Moriya is the original god of the Moriya Shrine. Officially the shrine now belongs to Kanako Yasaka, but in Suwako's words she handles most of the divine services while Kanako handles the "sales.” Suwako first appeared as the extra boss of Mountain of Faith. Unlike Kanako, who is technically a divine spirit who once had a human form, Suwako is one of the myriad gods, and thus consists purely of faith. She also controls the Mishaguji, which is one of her main sources of faith from humans. Personality In contrast to Kanako, Suwako is more laid back and mischievous. She enjoys competing against others, and loses gracefully. Though she feigns ignorance, Suwako is just as capable of scheming as Kanako. Combined with her rarely leaving the shrine, her intentions can be hard to read. Abilities Suwako has the ability to create earthiness. Although Mountain of Faith offers little insight into the nature of Suwako's abilities, her attack animations in Touhou Hisoutensoku depict her "swimming" through the ground, summoning magma, geysers, various rocks and minerals, growing plants instantly, and bending rivers. Possibly because of her ability to manipulate minerals, Suwako uses large iron rings as weapons in various attacks. According to Hatate Himekaidou, they are scaringly sharp. Another notable ability of hers is the power to have a final spell. Suwako used her final spell attack when she was the final boss of an incident that she caused on her own, which somehow almost defeated Dedede. Story It is revealed that during ancient times, Suwako was a ruler of a small kingdom and controlled the Mishaguji, who were curse gods that had obtained enormous amounts of faith, cursing birth, harvests, militaries, and many other things. Only Suwako was able to tame them. However, gods from the Yamato invaded her kingdom, saying that they were going to unify all the kingdoms to create a single country known as Japan. Unwilling to let this happen, Suwako resisted and fought with the finest steel weapons of the time. However, Kanako held out a thin vine, and Suwako's large steel arsenal instantly rusted away. Suwako realized the difference in their divine powers and her defeat; she graciously forfeited and relinquished her kingdom. Reimu and Marisa hear rumors about a second god residing in the Moriya Shrine. Both heroines set out for the shrine to confirm the rumor when they meet Suwako. Suwako explains that the Moriya Shrine was originally solely hers and that she's the one who administers divine blessings/curses whereas Kanako tends to act as the face of the shrine. She also reveals that Kanako was the god who moved the shrine to Gensokyo. After subjecting the heroines to a "danmaku festival" and being impressed by their skills, she decides to stay in Gensokyo. In Subterranean Animism, Suwako appeared in Reimu and Yukari's Scenario as well as Reimu and Aya's Scenario, revealing an industrial revolution project by Kanako that caused Reimu to get mad for being sent to the Hell of Blazing Fires. Suwako makes another appearance in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, this time in Sanae's ending if you have lost a life playing Legacy Mode. Suwako arrives while Kanako was training Sanae to become better at danmaku dodging, saying that she has found a conclusion for the analysis she has done with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir. Suwako declares the elixir to be dangerous to a native god like her since it also had the effect of purifying the past. Apparently, if Sanae were to take it, it would leave her a "pure human.” In Touhou Hisoutensoku, Suwako was the final boss of Sanae Kochiya's scenario, but also as an aid for Sanae to attack her opponent (including herself). She was aware of the true nature of the vanishing giant seen roaming around Gensokyo, that being Hisoutensoku and was confronted by Sanae over this and other secretive actions Suwako was involved in. Relationships Kanako Yasaka While Suwako claims to still hold a grudge against Kanako for taking over her shrine, her own faith actually increased as a result. By now they've become good friends. Sanae Kochiya Sanae acts as a wind priestess under Suwako and is able to summon her. Sanae is also Suwako's descendant, though Sanae was initially unaware of the fact. Utsuho Reiuji She was presumably present when Kanako presented the Yatagarasu to Utsuho. Hisoutensoku It's implied that Suwako was involved in Hisoutensoku's construction. Quotes "Who said we're friends? She selfishly sent my shrine into Gensokyo...then she shamelessly said, 'Oh! Don't worry, it'll be okay'. That kind of woman is an enemy. An enemy!" "A long time ago, I got beaten by Kanako, so now it's her shrine. Can't help that. But you know what, I'm free to stay around the shrine, and people's faith in me has risen. It's not like I'm not grateful, I guess..." "Do you think you'd be fit to be a shrine maiden if you ignored only me?" "Like I said, festivals are a time for gods to play. They're special days where you leave all your everyday cares behind!" "My name isn't really mentioned publicly, but I'm the one that does the work at the shrine."Category:Events Category:Extra Boss Category:Heroes Category:Extra Bosses